Nuevo comienzo
by Kurisu37
Summary: Pasaron dos meses desde la derrota de Buu, y nuevos cambios hay en la vida de Chichi.  D
1. Sorpresa

_**Sorpresa**_

Han pasado dos meses desde que Buu fue derrotado. La paz ha regresado a la Tierra, y Chichi, por fin disfruta de su familia.

Otro dia comienza normal, Chichi se levanta a preparar el desayuno. _Desde que volvió Goku, tengo que cocinar el triple y hemos aumentado el presupuesto de comida_ pensaba _ pero no me importa, mientras esté aquí_ .

Sonriendo siguió con su rutina. De repente sintió una punzada en el estomago, un dolor agudo y fuerte. Respiro profundo, _ no es nada_ se dijo.

_ Buen dia_ la saludo Goku. _ Te levantaste temprano. No me gusta despertarme y que no estes_ dijo.

_ Pero también te gusta levantarte y tener el desayuno… O lo uno o lo otro_ contesto Chichi.

_ Mmm… jejeje. Tienes razón_ .

Chichi suspiro, después de todo Goku siempre seria igual.

_ ¡Buenos días mamá, papá! _ grito Goten.

_ ¡Vaya Goten! Si que estas feliz_ dijo Goku mientras alzaba al pequeño y reían juntos.

Chichi se quedo observándolos. El corazón se le hinchaba cada vez que veía a Goku y Goten juntos, y no era que no amara a Gohan, pero… ¡Su hijo menor se parecía tanto a su esposo!

_ Bueno a desayunar_ dijo por fin Chichi _ Y ¿Gohan?_ pregunto.

_ Mmanoche, she quedo ashta tarde, eshtudiando_ contesto Goten con la boca llena.

_¡Goten! ¡No hables con la boca llena! _ regaño Chichi _ ¡Goku no te rias!_ agrego.

Pero ella también rio, porque estaba feliz, porque tenía a su familia.

_ Ahora Goten, ve con tu padre a buscar leña_ Chichi exclamo cuando terminaron.

_Hasta luego Chichi_ grito Goku.

Goten se acerco, la miro y dijo _ ¿Beso? _ . _Claro mi amor_ contesto su madre, mientras lo abrazaba y besaba. _ Cuídense_ los despidió.

_ Uff, como ensucian estos hombres_ pensó Chichi.

Se encontraba recogiendo la ropa. Habia dejado la mesa con el desayuno por si Gohan despertaba. Y en eso estaba cuando de repente, sintió un revoltijo en el estomago. Salio corriendo pero, no llego a tiempo al baño y vomito en la pileta de la cocina. Permanecio apoyada en la mesada, recobrando el aliento. Mentalmente hacia una lista de lo que había comido las ultimas 24 hs. Nada fuera de lo usual, o… quizás… _ No puede ser_ pensó _ No puede ser…_.

Pero si podía ser. Se sentó, tomo un poco de agua y comenzó a contar. _ Uno, dos, tres…_

_ ¡Oh por Dios!_ exclamo y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Necesitaba confirmarlo.

Salio fuera y llamo a kinton. Hace años Goku le había enseñado a usarla. Ella prefería manejar pero, en un momento como este, lo mas veloz era kinton.

_ Como me hubiera gustado aprender a volar_ se dijo. Goku había querido enseñarle pero ella se había negado. Ahora se arrepentía.

Mientras su madre volaba en kinton, Gohan despertó. Habia estudiado hasta tarde, y se sentía agotado. Se dirigió a la cocina. No vio a nadie, solo la mesa puesta.

_ Mama _ pensó, y se sento a comer.

_ ¡Volvimos!_ gritaron al unisonó Goten y Goku.

_ ¡Hola! _ saludo Gohan. _ ¿ Y mama? _ pregunto Goten.

_ Me desperté y no había nadie _contesto su hermano.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entro Chichi. _Hola_ dijo.

_ Chichi ¿Dónde estabas?_ quiso saber su marido. _ Fui hasta el pueblo_ recibió de respuesta.

Goku la miro extrañado, por lo general su esposa era comunicativa.

Chichi salió de la habitación. Goku y sus hijos intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa. Gohan se encogió de hombros y volvió a comer. Goten se preguntaba porque su mama no lo había abrazado y Goku …bueno Goku es Goku .

Tras cinco minutos Chichi volvió. Su cara mostraba una expresión extraña: mezcla de alegría y miedo.

_ ¿Chichi?_ la llamo Goku_ ¿Qué sucede? Me asustas_

Chichi miro a su marido, sonrio y una lágrima rodo por su mejilla.

_ Estoy embarazada_ susurro.

Gohan se quedo con la boca abierta. Goten no entendía mucho asi que prefirió quedarse callado.

Goku atravesó la habitación como un rayo y se paro enfrente de su esposa.

_ Chichi… ¿Estas segura?_ pregunto ansioso.

Chichi lo miro encantada. Aun amaba a su marido como el primer día, y cuando la miraba así de esa manera inocente su corazón latía mas fuerte.

_ Si_ contesto_ Me acabo de hacer el test y es positivo_.

No pudo agregar nada más porque Goku la levanto mientras reía a carcajadas.

_ ¡Goku! _ grito Chichi _¡ Bájame! _.

_ JAJAJA lo siento Chichi pero, es que soy tan feliz_ dijo mientras la miraba.

Goku tomo el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos y la beso como solo lo hacía en privado.

_ Ejem…_ dijo Gohan.

_ Lo siento_ dijo Goku sonrojado.

_ ¿Vamos a tener un hermano o hermana?_ pregunto Gohan.

_ ¡¿QUEEE? _ grito Goten _ ¡Siiiii! Un hermanito _ Y comenzó a saltar por la habitación. De pronto se quedo quieto, miro a sus padres y pregunto: _ ¿Y cómo es que voy a tener un hermanito?_.

_ Jajajajaja _ empezó a reír Gohan.

_ Ehh… bueno… este_ comenzó Goku nervioso _ Cuando dos personas están juntas, a veces, deciden hacer "cosas"…_ pero no pudo continuar porque Chichi tapo su boca.

_ Goten, te lo explicare cuando seas mayor. Pero si. Vas a tener un hermano_ finalizo Chichi.

_ ¡Genial! Trunks se va a poner celoso. Mamà… ¿Puedo contarle? _ pregunto.

_ Si amor, claro_

_ Y… mama… ¿Vas a querer más que a mí a mi hermano? _

Chichi lo miro con ternura, lo levanto y dijo _ Por supuesto que no. Siempre voy a amar a mis hijos de la misma manera_ Goten la abrazo feliz, se bajo de sus brazos y salió para ir a Capsule Corp a contarle a su amigo.

_ Gohan_ dijo Goku _ Ve con Goten. No me gusta que vaya solo, aun no domina bien sus poderes_.

_ Si papa. Y… bueno felicidades _ diciendo esto salió también.

Goku volteo la cabeza y vio a Chichi que se veía hermosa, con una expresión serena y llena de paz. Si algo había aprendido Goku en los largos siete años pasados en el paraíso era, el amor que sentía por su esposa e hijos.

De hecho Chichi había notado un cambio en su marido. Eran pequeños y sutiles pero, ella los notaba y apreciaba. Todo estaba en la forma en que la miraba, la besaba, la tocaba… y esos pensamientos la llevaron a la noche donde posiblemente fue concebido este hijo.

Alli estaba recordando aquel momento, cuando se dio cuenta de que Goku se había arrodillado a sus pies y la miraba divertido.

_¿En que estas pensando? _ le pregunto _ Estas toda sonrojada_.

_ Pues… en cómo has cambiado desde que finalizo lo de Buu_ respondió _ Y… también…en la primera noche que pasaste en casa…_.

Goku coloco la mano en el vientre de su esposa y lo acaricio suavemente. De pronto una lágrima cayó en su mano.

_ Chichi ¿Que sucede? ¿Te hice daño? Es que a veces no controlo mi fuerza _ comenzó a decir Goku angustiado.

Ella negó con la cabeza _ No es eso, es solo que… Cuando me entere del embarazo de Goten deseaba tanto tenerte aquí _ dijo ella muy despacio _ Me hiciste mucha falta_. Cubrio su rostro con ambas manos y sollozo mas fuerte.

Goku se desespero, si había algo que no soportaba era ver llorar a Chichi.

_ No importa lo que haga, siempre terminas llorando por mi culpa _ dijo al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba. _ Pero ahora estoy aquí y no me ire a ningún lado_.

_ Goku…_ dijo Chichi _ Siempre he querido saber, ¿Por qué decidiste no revivir?.

_ Lo pensé mucho_ respondió Goku _ Bulma una vez me dijo que atraigo a los malos, y creo que es verdad_.

_ Pensé que lo mejor era quedarme en el paraíso, donde nadie vendría a derrotarme_ continuo _ En ese momento crei que era lo mejor_.

_ Pero ¿Por qué no viniste el dia que Goten nació? _ pregunto Chichi.

_ Si volvia y los veía, iba a querer regresar. Y todo estaba tan tranquilo_.

_ Sabes Goku, siempre me he preguntado si me amas realmente_ dijo Chichi.

Goku la miro extrañado pero, no dijo nada.

_ Siempre me dejaste sola, priorizaste las peleas por sobre tu familia… y como prácticamente te obligue a casarte conmigo… _ comenzó a sollozar nuevamente.

_ Chichi_ dijo Goku con tono serio _ Nunca, nunca dudes de lo que siento por ti y nuestros hijos_ . Chichi lo miro sorprendida, Goku nunca le hablaba con tanta firmeza.

_ Es cierto que me case sin saber que es lo que era. Pero también es verdad que sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti. Y cuando nació Gohan me sentí el hombre mas feliz. Y si me pongo a pensar, en mis recuerdos mas valiosos estas tu.

Perdoname no he sido el mejor de los maridos, no soy muy demostrativo pero, no significa que no te ame. No imagino mi vida sin ti y sin Gohan ni Goten_. Y diciendo esto la levanto, y la llevo a la habitación mientras la besaba tiernamente.

Porque Goku era el hombre más fuerte del universo y un gran luchador pero, en privado era un hombre común que amaba con locura a su esposa.


	2. Visitas

_**Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Y por los consejos también. Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible pero, por un tema personal voy a viajar cerca de un mes y dudo que me ponga a escribir así que les pido paciencia y disculpas. Gracias por leerme =D**_

_**Visitas**_

El timbre sonó varias veces, lo cual irrito a Vegeta que grito _ ¡Ya abran la maldita puerta!_.

A los pocos segundos entro Goten corriendo, seguido de Gohan.

_ Señor Vegeta ¿Està Trunks? _ pregunto el niño.

_ Debe estar con Bulma arriba_ respondió.

_ Buenas tardes Vegeta_ saludo Gohan mientras Goten corría escaleras arriba.

_ ¿Kakaroto no vino?_ dijo Vegeta. La verdad es que ya no le molestaba que Goku fuera más fuerte que él. Eso perdió importancia cuando lucharon contra Buu y comprendió que Goku estaba más allá del nivel ordinario.

_ No. Se quedo en casa con mi madre_ respondió Gohan.

_ ¿Y a que vinieron? _ fue le educada pregunta de Vegeta.

_ Pues… Bueno Goten quería contarle algo a Trunks_ dijo Gohan avergonzado. El se sentía un poco contrariado con este asunto del embarazo. No porque no le gustara la idea sino, que el echo de saber como se hacía para tener un hijo lo ponía algo incomodo. Además ya tenía 18 años pronto 19 y su madre tendría un bebe nuevamente…

En el piso de arriba Goten se hallaba con Bulma y Trunks.

_ ¡Trunks!_ grito _ ¡No sabes lo que tengo para contarte!_.

_ ¿¡Qué es? ¿¡Qué es?_ pregunto emocionado Trunks.

_ A que no adivinas…_ empezó Goten.

_ Aaahhhhh_ y Trunks se convirtió en super saiyan. (pocas pulgas como su padre)

_ Aaaahhhhh_ Goten hizo lo mismo.

_ ¡BASTA!_ grito enfadada Bulma. _ ¡No quiero peleas dentro de la casa! Ya te lo había dicho Trunks_ .

_ Perdón mama_ contesto por lo bajo.

_ Bueno Goten que es lo que tienes que decir_ .

_ ¡Voy a tener un hermanito! _ grito Goten contento.

_ ¡Ohhh! _ dijo Trunks con un poco de celos _ Yo también quiero un hermano_

Bulma estaba con la boca abierta. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Goku tendría otro hijo? Ya bastante le costaba asimilar el echo de que aquel muchacho tan ingenuo que ella conoció tuviera dos hijos, pero ¿Uno más?. Ni siquiera podía imaginar a Goku apasionado con Chichi.

_ Goten_ dijo _¿Estas seguro?_.

_ Claro_ respondió el niño sonriente_ Mama nos lo dijo hace un rato_.

_ ¿Y Goku? ¿Cómo esta?_.

_ Mi papa está muy feliz. Hasta beso a mama y todo_ dijo Goten.

_ Vaya_ fue todo lo que dijo Bulma.

_ Mama _ dijo Trunks _ Yo también quiero un hermano. Goten va a tener dos y yo ninguno… No vale_.

_ Bueno hijo pero, eso no se decide así nomas_ fue lo único que pudo responder. _ Y ahora vayan abajo a contarle a Vegeta_ añadió.

Vegeta quedo sorprendido, no solo Kakaroto era más fuerte sino que además, más viril. ¿Cómo era posible que Kakaroto fuera por su tercer hijo y el apenas tuviera uno? Eso era demasiado para su orgullo. Esa noche se pondría con Bulma a tratar de emparejar la cosa.

En su casa Goku contemplaba a Chichi dormir plácidamente en sus brazos.

_ Te amo _ dijo en un susurro, y se sonrojo. El no sabía porque le costaba tanto expresar su afecto por ella. Quiza su sangre de saiya lo tomara como una debilidad.

Aunque era cierto que se caso por su promesa, también era cierto que amaba a Chichi. Nunca nadie le explico exactamente que era el amor pero, lo que sentía cada vez que besaba o tocaba a Chichi no podía ser otra cosa. Nadie lo hacía sentir así. Ni la mejor de las batallas.

_ Goku_ dijo Chichi entre sueños. El sonrío, cerró los ojos y durmió tranquilamente.

Un fuerte ruido lo despertó, Chichi ya no estaba a su lado _ ¿Chichi? _ pregunto _¿Donde estas?_.

_ En la cocina Goku _ respondió _ Vinieron Bulma y Vegeta_.

Goku se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró a Bulma y Chichi sentadas charlando.

_Hola Goku_ saludo Bulma _Felicidades_.

_ Gracias Bulma ¿Y Vegeta?_.

_Está afuera, o por lo menos eso dijo_.

_ Bueno voy a buscarlo. Adios Chichi_ saludo Goku y salió.

Chichi siguió a su marido con la mirada.

_ Y bien _ Bulma la saco de su mundo _ Así que serás madre nuevamente. ¿No te sorprende? Digo ya tienes un hijo mayor _ dijo Bulma.

_ Si, es sorpresivo. Pero Goku y yo estamos encantados con la idea_ respondió Chichi.

_ Chichi…_ comenzó Bulma _ Somos amigas ¿No? _.

_ Eh… Si _ dijo Chichi.

_Bien, porque hace tiempo quiero preguntarte…¿Cómo es Goku como amante?_. Chichi se atraganto con el café y comenzó a toser.

_ ¿Por qué preguntas eso?_ dijo apenas pudo.

_ Es que siempre me lo he preguntado_ continuo Bulma_ Lo conozco desde niño y bueno… nunca fue muy despierto. Ni siquiera sabía que era una mujer, y ni digamos de las relaciones entre hombre-mujer_.

_Pues, en eso tienes razón_ dijo Chichi pensativa _Pero tampoco fue algo tan difícil de aprender_.

_¿Como fue la primera vez?_ pregunto Bulma muy interesada en el tema.

_ Ay Bulma, ¿De donde sacas esas preguntas?_ respondió Chichi un poco avergonzada, escondiendo el rostro en sus manos. La verdad, fue muy hermoso. Goku no tenía idea de nada y yo solo lo había visto en películas. Pero todo sucedió de una manera natural, solo nos dejamos llevar…_ . A Chichi le brillaban los ojos cuando hablaba y Bulma se divertía mucho con la expresión de su rostro.

_Veo porque Goku y tu congenian bien_ exclamo de pronto Bulma.

_¿Nnn?_ Chichi la miro sorprendida.

_Aun eres como una niña en algunas cosas, pero a la vez eres muy fuerte y de carácter decidido. Das todo por aquello que amas_ sentencio Bulma_ La verdad que visto así, y quitando la inocencia, tu y Goku son muy parecidos_ termino.

_Lo tomo como un cumplido_ dijo Chichi, y ambas amigas rieron.

_¡KAKAROTO!_ grito Vegeta.

_ ¡Ahhh Vegeta!_ dijo Goku _ Asi que aquí estabas_.

_ ¡Ni creas que vas a vencerme!...¡Insecto!_ exclamo Vegeta.

_ ¿Y ahora qué demonios te pasa?_ se extraño Goku.

_ ¡El príncipe de los Saiyans tendrá más descendencia que un guerrero de clase baja!_.

Goku no aguanto y comenzó a reír.

_¿De que te estás riendo?_ grito Vegeta furioso.

_ Jajaja Vegeta ¿Estas compitiendo por quien tiene más hijos?_

_No le veo lo gracioso. Esto afecta mi virilidad_ dijo Vegeta cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

_Bueno, si asi lo quieres…¡VOY GANANDO!_ le grito Goku.

_¡Ahhh Kakaroto! ¡Voy a matarte! ¡No huyas cobarde!_ empezó Vegeta mientras intentaba golpear a Goku que esquivaba todos sus ataques.

Ajenas a todo lo que pasaba entre sus maridos Bulma y Chichi conversaban alegremente.

_ ¿Y que te gustaría tener? ¿Niño o niña?_ pregunto Bulma.

_¡NIÑA!_ exclamo Chichi_ Ya es suficiente con tres hombres en la casa_ quedo pensativa un momento y agrego _ Bulma…¿Has pensado en tener más hijos?_.

Bulma, que no esperaba la pregunta, se atraganto con el café. _Cof, cof _ tosió _ La verdad no todavía pero, me gustaría_ sonrió.

_Y ya que me preguntaste por Goku…¿Cómo es Vegeta en la cama?_ pregunto tímidamente Chichi.

Bulma abrió muchos los ojos y dejo la taza en la mesa. _ Mmm…_ pensó _La verdad es bastante rudo pero, cuando quiere es muy tierno _.

_¿Vegeta tierno?_ dijo Chichi _No puedo imaginarlo_.

Esa misma noche en la Capsule Corp…

_¡Mujer quítate la ropa!_ grito Vegeta entrando de golpe a la habitación.

_¿¡QUE!_ se sorprendió Bulma _¿Estás loco?_

_Claro que no, tendremos un hijo ahora_ .

_Ja ¿Ahora?_ dijo Bulma mientras miraba a su marido que se encontraba desnudo frente a ella. _No quiero_ y continuo peinándose.

_¡Vamos Bulma! ¡No puedo permitir que Kakaroto tenga más hijos que yo!_ grito Vegeta _¡Y ya me lleva dos de ventaja!_

Bulma se incorporo y se coloco frente a su pareja. _Ese no es motivo para querer un hijo_ dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho _No me importa si Chichi y Goku tienen 50 hijos. Mas adelante tendremos otro. Ahora no_ concluyo.

_¡Mujer cuando te pones así eres insoportable!_ dijo Vegeta y se recostó en la cama.

Bulma, se sonrío. Le encantaba el poder que ejercía sobre el orgulloso príncipe. Despacio se levanto y se acerco a la cama. Se acostó al lado de su marido y se acurruco en su pecho.

_Vegeta. Mi príncipe_ le dijo en el tono más suave del que era capaz_ Ya verás que pronto tendremos otro hijo y será más poderoso que nadie_.

_Arggg_ fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo. Pero Bulma, que lo conocía, sabía que esa era la señal de que Vegeta estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Continuara…


	3. Relaciones

**RELACIONES**

_Gohan ¿Qué sucede? _ pregunto Videl.

_¿Eh?_ fue lo que obtuvo de respuesta.

_Has estado todo el día distraído…_

_Lo siento_ dijo Gohan y continuo tomando su jugo.

Videl miro a su alrededor. En la cafetería donde se encontraban había varias parejas charlando y riendo. Videl suspiro. Ella quería algo así pero, Gohan y ella no eran novios ¿Lo eran? Bueno el nunca le había dicho nada, ni la beso, ni la tomo de la mano. Aunque todos los días salían juntos y ahora eran el Gran Saiyaman uno y dos.

_Videl…_ comenzó Gohan _ hay algo que quiero decirte…_ El corazón de Videl se acelero.

Ella estaba completamente enamorada de Gohan, todo el mundo parecía saberlo menos el.

_No lo dije antes porque, me da un poco de pena_ continuo Gohan.

Videl lo observaba encantada, su pelo, su boca, su voz, su todo la volvía loca.

_No tienes que sentirte avergonzado de tus sentimientos _ dijo ella.

_Tienes razón. Bueno lo que quiero decirte es que…es que…_

_ Yo también _ exclamo Videl.

_¿También vas a tener un hermano?_ se asombro Gohan

_¿¡QUE!_ grito Videl.

_¿¡QUE?_ pregunto Gohan.

_No, no claro que no_ dijo ella confundida _ Es solo que creí que tal vez... Olvídalo ¿Si? _ y agrego _¿Tu mama está embarazada?_

_Si, ya tiene cerca de tres meses de embarazo_.

_¿Por qué te da vergüenza? _ siguió ella.

_No lo sé. Es solo que no me imagino a mis padres en esa situación eso es todo…_

_ Jajajaja Pero Gohan ¡Tu mama aun es joven y tu papa…! _ (Es muy sexy ) pensó Videl.

_Si bueno _ respondió Gohan.

Esto no avanza, pensó Videl.

Videl estiro su mano y la apoyo sobre la de Gohan. _Te felicito _ dijo

Gohan se quedo duro, Videl nunca era cariñosa con el…

_¿Estas bien?_ le pregunto.

_Si _ respondió ella y retiro la mano. _¿Vamos?_ .

¡Ay! ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que Gohan se de cuenta de lo que siento? Pensaba Videl de regreso a su casa. Si tan solo pudiera darle una paliza y obligarlo a salir conmigo pero, no eso solo funcionaba cuando era niña, además Gohan es demasiado fuerte.

_Papá _ comenzó Videl _¿Como hago para que un chico se fije en mi?_

Mr. Satan la miro como si le hubiera dicho que era un monstruo o algo así.

_¡VIDEL! _grito mientras corría hacia su hija _¡Ya te he dicho que solo puedes salir con alguien que pueda derrotarme!_.

Videl revoleo los ojos. Quería a su papá pero, tenia que reconocer que estaba un poco loco.

_Gohan puede derrotarte _ dijo muy por lo bajo para que Mr. Satan no la escuchara.

Ajeno a lo que su hija pensaba, por la cabeza de Mr. Satan pasaban varias posibilidades. _Mmm , seguro es un debilucho de esos que la siguen. En ese caso primero le doy un golpe en la cara, giro y patada baja, y si sobrevive lo remato con la mega trompada…_

_Papá ¿Qué haces?_ le preguntaba su hija mientras observaba su ridícula pose.

_Ejem …_ respondió volviendo a la normalidad _Nada_.

_Bueno me voy a acostar. Buenas noches_ lo saludo Videl y lo dejo solo.

Mr. Satan se quedo preocupado, después de todo Videl era su niñita. No podía casarse con un cualquiera, tenía que ser con alguien distinto y los únicos distintos que conocía era esos fenómenos que derrotaron a Buu…

Videl se despertó sobresaltada. Otra a vez soñó lo mismo: Ella y Gohan se encontraban luchando contra unos villanos vestido como el Gran Saiyaman uno y dos. Al finalizar todo, Gohan la tomaba en sus brazos, arrancaba su ropa y la poseía de una manera salvaje.

_Esto tiene que terminar_ se dijo mirándose al espejo _Hoy mismo voy a decirle a Gohan lo que siento_.

En otra casa distinta, al mismo tiempo Gohan se despertaba. ¿Mamá embarazada? No podía sacarse la idea de su mamá y papá teniendo relaciones. De todas maneras su papá nunca había sido muy cariñoso con madre, bueno pero el es así distraído y torpe.

_Buen día_ saludo sentándose a la mesa _¿Y mamá? _ pregunto al notar que Chichi no estaba.

_No se siente muy bien _ respondió su padre mientras se servía arroz.

_¿Está enferma?_ pregunto Goten angustiado.

_No hijo_ respondió Goku _ Es parte del embarazo.

Vaya pensó Gohan si que papá esta tranquilo.

_Voy a verla _ dijo Goten y salió corriendo hacia la habitación.

Gohan observaba a su papá en silencio.

_¿Qué sucede hijo?_ le pregunto Goku de repente _Has estado callado todo el desayuno_.

_ Bueno yo quiero preguntarte algo _ comenzó Gohan.

_Ja _ sonrió Goku _ Espero que no sea nada de tus estudios porque no tengo idea _ .

_No papá _ dijo Gohan sacudiendo la cabeza _ No es eso_.

Goku lo miro sorprendido, y se puso serio. _¿Y que es Gohan?_

_¿Por qué embarazaste a mamá? _ dijo poniéndose muy rojo.

_¿Eh? _ Goku abrió mucho los ojos _¿A qué te refieres? _

_ A que no se…_ Gohan respiro profundo _ No se, nunca pareciste muy enamorado de ella _.

Si le hubiera pregunta la teoría del Universo Goku no estaría tan confundido.

_¿De verdad piensas eso hijo?_ dijo en un tono que no era el jovial que siempre usaba _¿Piensas que no amo a tu madre?_.

Gohan se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta. Su padre lo miraba de forma triste.

_ No _ dijo finalmente _ La verdad no lo creo _ .

_Entonces ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_ Es que, no se. Mamá embarazada…_

_¿Que tiene de malo?_

_ No tiene nada de malo. Solo que ahora se como se hace y me da vergüenza. Es todo_ respondió bajando la mirada.

Goku observo a su hijo mayor. Realmente no entendía su planteo.

_¿Te avergüenza que tu madre y yo tengamos otro hijo?_

_¡No papá! ¡No es eso!_ dijo acalorado _ No me los imagino teniendo sexo_.

_JAJAJAJA_ rio Goku _ No tienes que hacerlo. Así expreso mi amor por tu mamá. Sé que no soy muy cariñoso en público pero en privado…_

_¡Ay papá!_ grito Gohan tapando sus oídos _¡No quiero más detalles!_.

_Bueno, bueno _ dijo Goku poniéndose serio _Gohan , tienes la edad que yo tenía cuando me case con tu mamá. Es hora de que tengas una novia_ y agrego mas despacio _ Esa chica Videl no está mal y le gusta pelear_.

Gohan se sonrojo completamente _¡Ella no es mi novia! _

_Lose, lo se _ dijo su padre en tono serio _ Pero puede serlo…_

_¿Que quieres decir?_

_Que ella te mira de la misma manera que me miraba Chichi cuando nos casamos_ y agrego _Ahora ayúdame a lavar los platos _.

Gohan ayudo a su padre en silencio ¿Cómo lo miraba Videl? Su papá le dijo que de la misma manera que mamá lo miraba a el pero… ¿Confiar en Goku?

_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH_ grito de pronto.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué?_ se asusto Goku.

_¡Las relaciones con las mujeres son complicadas!_ dijo Gohan

Goku rio fuertemente y le dijo _Pero vale la pena_.

Continuara…


	4. Observaciones

**OBSERVACIONES**

_Gohan , me gustas mucho_ dijo Videl _ Todo el tiempo pienso en ti, sueño contigo yo no sé mas que hacer. ¡Se mi novio!_.

Silencio…

_Ufff _ suspiro Videl frente a la casa de Gohan _¿Será esta la manera adecuada? _ se pregunto.

_Gohan …¡Vas a ser mi novio!_ grito de repente.

_¿Qué?_ le pregunto el verdadero Gohan desde atrás. Nunca en su vida Videl estuvo tan helada como en ese momento. Su corazón latió tan fuerte que pensó que estallaría y luego estaba el calor en las mejillas.

_¿Videl? _ pregunto Gohan al ver que su amiga seguía inmóvil.

Pero lo que menos quería era verlo, no sabía cuanto había escuchado Gohan.

Respiro profundo y tomo coraje.

Lentamente se dio vuelta, y se encontró con los ojos de Gohan que la miraba asustado.

_¿Estás bien?_ le pregunto el despacio.

_¡Si!_ dijo ella más tranquila. Si él no dice nada es porque no escucho, pensó.

_¿Y que necesitas?_ pregunto Gohan.

_¿Yo? Nada_ respondió.

_Y…¿Por qué estas en mi casa?_

_Ahhh… jajaja_ Videl estaba nerviosa _Venia a felicitar a tu mama…¡Si eso es! ¡Quiero saludar a tu mamá!_.

Gohan arqueo una ceja y miro a la muchacha que tenía enfrente. Se comportaba de manera extraña.

_Bueno pasa_ le dijo.

_¿Ehhh?_ respondió Videl.

_¿No querías ver a mamá?_ pregunto el.

_Ahh Si, si. A eso vine_ y entraron.

Gohan miraba a Videl. Todo se veía demasiado natural, Videl sentada con Goten en sus piernas, hablando con su madre.

_Hermano ¿Videl tiene algo en la cara? Porque no dejas de mirarla _ dijo de pronto Goten.

Chichi alzo la vista, Videl lo miro extrañada, Goku se rio y Gohan se puso rojo.

_¿Dije algo malo?_ pregunto el pequeño.

_No hijo para nada_ respondió Goku. A lo que siguió un silencio muy incomodo. De repente…

_¡Adiós!_ grito Gohan y salió por la puerta a toda velocidad.

_¡Espérame, hermano yo voy!_ y Goten corrió tras el pero, cuando llego afuera Gohan se había ido. Sin pensarlo el pequeño se elevo para seguirlo, de pronto se detuvo porque su padre le impidió seguir.

_Papá yo quiero ir con Gohan_ dijo .

_Hijo, tu hermano quiere estar solo_ respondió Goku agarrando a su hijo menor.

_¡Pero papá!_ se quejo el pequeño.

_¡Goten hazle caso a tu padre!_ lo regaño Chichi desde abajo _¡Ahora bajen los dos y vengan a tomar el té!_.

Gohan voló hasta encontrarse bastante lejos de su casa y de Videl. Respiraba entrecortado no por volar, eso para el no era nada pero una chica es algo completamente distinto.

Le gustaba a Videl, el mismo lo oyó fuerte y claro: Gohan…¡Vas a ser mi novio!_ había dicho ella. Por supuesto el no le dijo que escucho porque todavía no sabía como reaccionar.

_¡AAAAAAh! _ grito _¡Maldita sangre saiya! ¡Si , nos hace muy fuertes pero, somos tontos cuando se trata de chicas!_.

Videl le gustaba ¿Le gustaba? Bueno pasar tiempo con ella no era malo, se divertían, estudiaban, entrenaban y hasta discutían. Pero a el nunca le había gustado ninguna chica no sabía que hacer. Solo una chica había salido con el pero nada serio.

_A papá no puedo pedirle consejo_ se decía en voz alta _ Uff papá tendría que aconsejarme pero no sabe nada de chicas…_.

_¿Yamcha? No. Sabe conquistar pero no tiene idea de una relación duradera. ¿Piccoro?_ la sola mención de su nombre lo hizo reír.

_Tendrá que ser Krilin por que no creo que preguntarle a Vegeta sea bueno para mi salud_.

Ahora no podía ir mejor esperar hasta mañana, las más conveniente sería regresar a su casa. Con suerte Videl ya no estaría.

Despacio abrió la puerta de su casa y miro para todos lados.

_Videl ya se marcho_ la voz de su madre lo sorprendió.

_Ehh …¿Por que me dices eso?_ pregunto Gohan con tono casual.

_Para que dejes de comportarte como un niño_ fue la dulce respuesta de Chichi.

Gohan no respondió, y se dirigía a su cuarto cuando…

_Hijo, tienes que decirle a Videl lo que sientes_

_¿Lo que siento? No sé de que me hablas_ dijo haciéndose el superado.

_¡Por favor Gohan! No me trates como tonta_ le respondió su madre y continuo _¿Crees que no me di cuenta de cómo se miran?_.

Gohan miro al piso completamente avergonzado y dijo _ Pero, no sé que hacer o decir…_

_A tu padre no puedes preguntarle porque no tiene idea de nada _ dijo Chichi cruzando los brazos _Mira, ¿Por qué no sales con ella y ves que sucede? Solo déjate llevar no es nada tan complicado_. Gohan la miro extrañado ¿Su madre dándole consejos para salir con una chica?

_Ehhh, gracias mamá_ dijo y se fue a su habitación.

_Ay estos hombres_ se dijo Chichi_ ¡Los más fuertes del universo pero verdaderos zoquetes cuando se trata de chicas!_ y luego agrego _Bueno no tanto porque Goku si que sabe como tratarme en la habitación _ y acaricio su vientre que apenas estaba creciendo.

Ok, llamar a Videl y decirle de salir como siempre no era tan simple como su mamá le dijo. No ahora que el quería decirle lo que sentía. Gohan daba vueltas en su habitación y Goten lo observaba divertido.

_¿Qué pasa?_ decidió preguntar finalmente.

_No sé como hacer algo…_ respondió Gohan.

_¿Decirle a Videl que quieres ser su novio?_ pregunto tranquilamente el niño.

Gohan se quedo quieto y miro a su pequeño hermano… En apariencia es igual a papá pero, por dentro es mamá. _¿De dónde sacaste eso? _ le pregunto.

_Papá y mamá hablan de eso_

¡Ayy! Sus padres eran demasiado indiscretos.

_Igual Videl va a venir mañana_

_¿¡QUE!_ se sorprendió Gohan.

_Si, ella dijo que quería hablarte. Seguro se te declara primero _ concluyo Goten _pensé que eras más valiente hermano_.

Gohan se quedo con la boca abierta ¿Cómo es que Goten le decía estas cosas?

_¡Claro que no!_ dijo por fin _¡Yo lo hare primero!_ pero Goten cansado de esa conversación ya se había marchado.

_Chichi ¿Estas mejor?_ pregunto Goku recostado junto a su esposa.

_Si, ya casi no tengo nauseas_ respondió ella muy tranquila, luego agrego _ Goku ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera el bebé?_.

_Mmm_ comenzó su marido _ La verdad no lo he pensado pero creo que una niña_.

_¿Y por qué?_ se extraño Chichi.

_Me parece que sería divertido _ concluyo Goku.

_¿Divertido?_

_Y si.. Entrenar una niña debe ser completamente diferente_

Chichi lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos ¿Por eso Goku quería una niña? ¿Para ver que tan distinto era entrenarla? _Aahhh_ suspiro.

_¿Que sucede?_ le pregunto su marido.

_Nada _ respondió ella y se acaricio la panza. Goku la miro, sonrió levemente y dijo : _También quiero una niña para que se parezca a su madre_ y coloco una mano sobre el vientre.

_¿Sientes su ki?_ pregunto Chichi.

_Si _ dijo Goku _Es muy débil todavía pero puedo sentirlo.

En ese instante, justo el momento cuando Goku y Chichi estaban a punto de besarse _¡Hay fiesta!_ grito Goten entrando a la habitación y saltando en la cama de padres.

_¿Fiesta? _ pregunto Chichi _¿De qué hablas?_.

Goku no decía nada, solo permaneció con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho pensando porque Goten había entrado justo en ese momento.

_Fiesta en la casa de Trunks_ contesto Goten muy tranquilo _Vamos a ir ¿Verdad? _ pregunto abriendo mucho los ojos.

Si hay algo que Chichi no podía hacer era decirle que no a Goten cuando la miraba así. _Claro_ respondió.

_¡Genial!_ voy a decirle a Trunks y Goten salió corriendo. Chichi se quedo mirando la puerta pensando en su vida, cuando los brazos de Goku la rodearon y el le dijo al oído _¿Donde estábamos?_.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

**Mil disculpas por la espera , ojala piensen que valió la pena!**

**GIRLS POWER**

_¡Nada me queda bien!_ grito Chichi arrojando el decimo vestido que se probaba. Apenas se le notaba el embarazo pero, según ella, nada le quedaba. Goku la miraba entre divertido y desesperado porque hacia una hora que estaba ya listo para ir a la fiesta y su esposa seguía sin decidirse.

_Chichi…_ comenzó despacio tanteando el terreno _Yo creo que ese vestido te queda bien_. Ella se volteo y le pregunto: _¿Te parece? Porque me marca aquí _ y señalo la parte baja del estomago. Goku se levanto y la miro como si la estuviera estudiando _A ver _ le dijo _ Gira un poco, un poquito mas_ y la miraba de arriba abajo.

_Si, te queda muy bien_ se enderezo y agrego _ Estas hermosa _ y toco la mejilla de su esposa.

_Lo dices porque me quieres_ respondió ella _ pero si te fijas bien hace un pequeño pliegue…_

_¡Chichi por favor!_ la interrumpió su marido _¡Vamos a llegar tarde! ¡Te probaste muuuchos vestidos! ¡Y no entiendo porque ninguno te gusta porque realmente todos te quedan hermosos y … y…!_ tomo aire _ Eso es todo_.

_Bueno Goku, tienes razón _ concluyo ella _Me pondré este que es el que más te gusta_. Y comenzó a vestirse. Su marido la observaba y no entendía porque ella decía que se veía mal, cuando nunca antes había estado mas hermosa. Su piel seguía blanca y tersa, su cabello una vez suelto llegaba justo hasta la cintura. Si, tenía alguna pequeña arruga en su rostro pero, eso la hacía ver más madura y no menos hermosa.

_¿Así estoy bien?_ pregunto Chichi finalmente con un vestido azul, y el cabello atado en una coleta. Goku se puso de pie y por toda respuesta de su marido recibió un beso muy suave en los labios.

_¡Mamá, papá! ¿Están listos?_ grito Gohan desde la cocina _¡Bulma se va a enfadar si no llegamos a tiempo!_.

_Ya estamos_ respondió su padre entrando en la habitación.

_¿Mamá?_ se extraño Gohan al ver a Chichi.

_¿Por que me miras así?_ pregunto ella.

_Estas distinta, tan arreglada, tan … hermosa_.

_¡Mamá siempre se ve hermosa!_ se enojo Goten con su hermano.

_¡Jajajaja!_ rio Goku _Claro que si . ¿Vamos?_ respondió mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa_ Ahora Gohan, Goten sujétense que vamos a teletransportarnos_.

Mientras tanto en la corporación Capsula …

_¡Vegeta! _ grito Bulma _ ¡No te comas todo!_.

_¡ay mujer escandalosa! ¡Hay mucha comida aquí! _ gruño Vegeta.

_¡Si pero tiene que alcanzar para todos! ¡Dame eso!_ y le quito a su marido el plato con bocadillos _ Ahora ve a buscar a Trunks_.

_¡Arrrg mujer cuando te pones asi eres insoportable!_ . grito Vegeta antes de entrar a la casa.

_¡Hola! _ saludo una voz conocida _¿Hay alguien?_.

_¡Por aquí Krilin!_ respondió Bulma _¿Como estas? _ .

_Bien contento por verlos a todos de nuevo_.

_Hola 18 _ saludo Bulma, la androide respondió moviendo levemente la cabeza _ ¿Y Marron?_.

_Se quedo adelante con Trunks_ dijo Krilin y agrego _ Aaahh cada día se parece mas a su madre _. 18 no respondió pero dirigió a su marido una mirada sumamente cariñosa.

_Ahora Bulma ¿Por qué nos reunimos? _ pregunto Krilin.

_Bueno _ dijo Bulma acercándose a la pareja_ Parece que vendrá un nuevo miembro a la familia de Goku …_ concluyo con tono misterioso.

_¡No digas que Gohan! _ comenzó 18 pero fue interrumpida por un CRACK

_ ¡Hola! _ saludo Goku con tono alegre.

_ ¡Goku! _ dijo Krilin acercándose a su amigo _¿Como están? ¿Eh? ¿Videl no vino con ustedes? _.

_ ¡No! _ dijo Gohan _¿Por que tiene que venir con nosotros? _ y como todos lo miraban de forma extraña agrego _Digo, quizá venga con Mister Satan…_

_A propósito Gohan , felicidades _ dijo Krilin dándole golpes con el codo _ Bulma nos conto algo_.

Como Gohan no respondía agrego _Te adelantaste al casamiento, quien hubiera pensado que tu y Videl ya harían estas cosas_ .

_¿¡QUE? _ grito Gohan poniéndose rojo como un tomate _No, no Krilin te equivocas…_

_Bulma nos dijo que nacerá un nuevo miembro en tu familia _ dijo 18.

_¡Si pero no es mío! Yo todavía no …_ Y Gohan se llamo a silencio.

Goku, con un instinto paternal raramente demostrado, decidió salvar el orgullo de su hijo mayor y dijo : _ La que está embarazada es Chichi_.

Silencio…

_¿Chichi?..._ comenzó 18 y se cayo. En su mente pensaba que Goku le dedicaba más tiempo a su esposa que lo que ella pensaba.

_¡Claro! ¡Voy a ser padre nuevamente! ¿No es fantástico?_.

_Jajajaja _ rio Krilin _¡Por supuesto! Solo que no lo esperaba. ¡Ja! Y Goku que se caso sin saber lo que era matrimonio _.

_Krilin no digas esas cosas _ dijo Goku rascando su cabeza _Es cierto que no sabía pero Chichi se encargo de enseñarme _.

_Goku que cosas dices _ contesto su esposa con un ligero rubor y escondiendo su rostro en el brazo de su esposo.

_Jejeje _ fue toda la respuesta de su marido.

_Bueno ¡Felicidades!_ dijo Krilin y abrazo a su amigo _ Realmente no lo esperaba _.

_Nosotros tampoco, pero estamos muy felices ¿Verdad Chichi? _.

_Si_ asintió ella tocándose la panza.

_¿De cuanto estas?_ Quiso saber 18.

_De tres meses ya _ respondió Chichi.

_¿Puedo?_ pregunto la androide acercando su mano al estomago de Chichi. Todo el odio que 18 sentía por Goku era lo bien que le caía Chichi.

_Claro , aunque yo todavía no siento nada Goku dice que puede sentir el ki_.

_Solo es cuestión de concentrarse _y 18 coloco su mano sobre el vientre _ Vaya _ dijo al cabo de unos segundos _ Se siente un ki poderoso_.

_¿De verdad?_ pregunto Goku acercándose pero, 18 no le respondió y se alejo un poco.

_ Oye Krilin … 18 me odia _ fue la conclusión del saiyajin.

_Jajaja _ rio nervioso Krilin _ Bueno tu sabes que fue modificada para odiarte_.

_Ufff…_ suspiro Goku. No le gustaba ser odiado y menos por la esposa de su mejor amigo. Luego de un rato pensando dijo: _¡Krilin! ¡Tenga una idea!_.

_¿Eh? _ fue lo que dijo el aludido.

_ 18 es en parte androide ¿No?_ su amigo asintió _ Entonces la pedimos a Bulma que la reprograme para que no me odie y listo ¿Te parece?_

_Idiota _ dijo 18.

_¡Claro que no Goku!_ grito Krilin _¿¡Como se te ocurren esas cosas?_.

Goku bajo la cabeza y dijo : _Lo siento, fue solo una idea…_.

_ ¡Ay! _ interrumpió Chichi. Veloz como un rayo su marido se le acerco _¿Que sucede?_ le pregunto con el tono suave que usaba solo para ella.

_Nada fue solo una puntada_ y viendo la preocupación en el rostro de Goku le dijo _¿No tienes hambre? No has comido nada desde que llegamos…_

_¿Nnh?_ se extraño Goku _Aah es verdad y…Todo se ve tan delicioso _.

_No te preocupes por mi ve a comer. Mira, Vegeta ya esta comiendo_.

_¡Aaaaah! ¡Vegeta! _ grito mientras corria hacia las mesas _¡Dejame algo!_.

_¡Callate insecto!_ gruño Vegeta con un pastel en una mano y una gaseosa en la otra _¡Soy el príncipe Saiyan y nadie puede comer mas que yo!_.

_Jejeje si es como lo de tener hijos, voy a terminar ganando _ replico Goku.

_¡AAAAh Kakaroto! ¡Ese fue un golpe bajo! _.

_¡Jajajaja!_ rio Goku _¡Esto es mio!_ agrego mientras le quitaba el pastel a Vegeta.

_¡AHORA SI TE PASASTE KAKAROTO!_ y el príncipe se arrojo sobre Goku dispuesto a despedazarlo.

_¡BASTA!_ dijeron Bulma y Chichi al mismo tiempo.

_¡Vegeta! ¡Estas arruinando todo!_ grito furiosa Bulma.

_Lo siento Bulma pero ¡Kakaroto empezó! _ se excuso Vegeta _¡Se quedo con mi pastel!_.

_¿Eso es cierto Goku?_ pregunto Chichi.

_Si bueno yo…_ comenzó

_Devuélvelo _ ordeno su esposa.

_Pero Chichi…_

_No quiero excusas devuélvelo_.

Goku se acerco a Vageta y le devolvió el pastel.

_Muy bien _ dijo Bulma _ y ahora…¡COMPORTENSE!_.

_¡JA! Los mas fuertes del universo, si como no_ pensó Piccoro que llego justo para ver esa escena.

CONTINUARA…


	6. Malentendidos

**Malentendidos**

Ajenos a todo lo que sucedia en la otra sala Goten y Trunks estaban muy entretenidos haciendo planes: _ Bueno_ comenzó Trunks con aire importante _ Sabemos que para tener un hermano se necesitan una mama y un papa_. Goten asentía con la cabeza.

_Pero…¿Cómo lo hacen? _ continuo _Porque tengo papa y mama pero no tengo hermano_.

_ No se_ dijo Goten _ Creo que Gohan sabe pero no me ha querido decir nada…_

_¿Que hacen?_ pregunto Marron entrando a la habitación.

Trunks la miro y medio enojado le dijo_ Nada que le importe a una niña_. A Marron se le llenaron los ojitos de làgrimas _ ¡Que malo Trunks! Le voy a decir a mama_

_¡No!_ grito Goten y se coloco al lado de la niña. _Marron queremos saber como Trunks puede tener un hermano_. Marron abrió mucho sus ojos.

_ Goten _ dijo Trunks por lo bajo _¿Por que le decis?_

_shhh_ le respondió _18 es muy fuerte, en el torneo nos demostró su fuerza_ Trunks trago saliva recordando la terrible batalla con la androide. _Y además _ continuo su amigo _ Ella puede averiguar como es que se hace un hermano_.

A Trunks se le iluminaron los ojos _¡Tienes razón!_. Los dos niños miraron a Marron de manera extraña _Marron _ comenzó Trunks con un tono suave _¿Por que no le preguntas a tu mama como se hace para tener un hermano?_.

_¿Hermano? Pero yo no quiero uno_.

_Pero Trunks si_ respondió Goten _Vamos es solo una pregunta, después jugamos a lo que quieras_. A Marron esto termino de convencerla y dijo: _Bueno pero jugamos a la mamá y al papá y quiero que Goten sea el papá_.

_¡Aaaah! ¿Por qué yo? _ se quejo el niño.

_Porque Trunks es malo. Ya vengo _ dijo Marron y se fue.

_Vamos a espiar _ dijo Trunks.

Goten lo siguió mientras decía _No quiero ser el papa…._

_Shhhh_ le contesto su amigo.

_Mami _ le dijo Marron a Nº 18 _¿Cómo se hacen los hermanos?_

18 miro a su hija y sin saber que decir :_¡Krilin!_

_¿Que sucede?_ pregunto asustado su marido.

_Marron está preguntando cosas raras…_

_¿Cosas raras?_ Krilin se agacho (bueno no mucho) hasta quedar al nivel de la niña. _Marron ¿Qué preguntaste?_.

_Quiero saber como se hacen los hermanos_. Krilin miro a su pequeña hija. Trago saliva despacio y dijo :¿Por qué quieres saber eso amor?_

_Porque si se como se hace, Goten va a ser papa_ respondió con inocencia Marron. Ahora si que Krilin no pudo soportar, dejo de respirar, se puso blanco y no escucho mas nada…

_¿Krilin? ¿Krilin? _ todo se escuchaba lejano _Eh…_ dijo despacio mientras abría los ojos_.

_¿Estas bien? _ pregunto 18 preocupada.

_Si…creo_ dijo incorporándose de a poco. _¿Que paso?_

_Bueno te desmayaste cuando Marron te dijo algo de Goten papá…_

_Perdón papi_ escucho Krilin y sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano _Yo pregunte solo por saber y si me decías Goten y Trunks iban a jugar conmigo y ..y .. _ pero no pudo seguir porque rompió a llorar.

_No llores amor _dijo Krilin y alzo a su hijita_ No pasa nada_.

_Ustedes…_ comenzó 18.

_Lo sentimos _dijo Trunks _Fue idea nuestra_.

_Perdón Marron_ dijo Goten. Algo en la mirada de 18 hizo que los niños optaran por irse de ahí.

Los dos niños salieron al patio. _Bueno_ comenzó Trunks _No salió como planeamos_.

_Trunks tengo hambre_ dijo Goten.

_Uff _ se quejo su amigo _¡Todavía eres un niño!_ .

_Jejeje _ se rio Goten_ Pero Trunks te ¡Te ruge el estomago!_

_Uuhhh si mejor comamos, y de paso observemos los adultos_.

_Aja_asintio Goten.

En la mesa había comida de todo tipo Goku se encontraba cruzado de brazos con una expresión muy extraña en el: Estaba pensando profundamente.

_¡Aaaah!_ grito de golpe asustando a todos los presentes _¡No se que comer!_ y se revolvió el pelo.

_Toma_ dijo Chichi acercándole a su esposo un plato lleno de cosas. Goku no le dijo nada pero la miro de una manera tan expresiva que Chichi se sonrojo profundamente. Goten que observaba la escena, le dijo a Trunks: _Oye Trunks ¡ya sé lo que hace falta!_.

_¿Qué cosa?_ contesto su amigo sirviéndose un pastel.

_A tus papas les hace falta darse ¡comida!_.

_¿Eh?_ se extraño Trunks.

_Si _ dijo Goten muy entusiasmado_ Recién mi mama le dio un plato de comida a papa, y por la forma que se miraron mama se puso toda roja. Creo que eso tiene algo que ver con los hijos…_.

_ ¡Aaaah! ¡Claro! Nuestras mamás les dan a papá lo que mas les gusta y entonces se ponen tan contentos que..¡PUM! hacen un hijo _ concluyo Trunks. Goten asentía con la cabeza mientras masticaba un trozo de pastel.

_¡Voy a juntar todos los platos favoritos de papá! _ dijo Trunks

_Te ayudo_ respondió su amigo.

Bulma miraba a Trunks y a Goten ir de un extremo a otro de la mesa sirviendo enormes cantidades de comida. "Estos Saiyajins si que son todo un presupuesto en comida, menos mal que solo tengo dos" pensó. Entonces se acordó de Chichi que vivía con tres y ahora uno más en camino. Se acerco a su amiga y poniendo una mano en su hombro dijo por lo bajo. _Pobre Chichi_.

_¿Eh?_ respondió la aludida_.

_Nada_ dijo Bulma _ Es solo que pensaba en la gran cantidad de comida que debes hacer al dia_.

_Jajajajaja_ rio Chichi _La verdad que si cocino mucho pero, si es para mi familia no me importa. ¿Y tu Bulma?_.

_¿Yo?_ se extraño _¿Cocinar? No gracias, no soy buena_.

_¡Mamá! _ grito Trunks al tiempo que se acercaba_ Esto es para papá. Son todos sus platos favoritos, seguro se pone contento_.

Bulma miro a su hijo y levanto una ceja _ ¿Y…?_ pregunto.

_Quiero que se lo des a papa_ Trunks estaba muy serio.

_¿Por qué? _

_ Mamá solo hay que llevarlo. Por favor_ imploro. Trunks sabía muy bien que si usaba ese tono de vos Bulma no podía decirle que no.

_Bueno, bueno _ respondió vencida su madre. Tomo el plato y comenzó a buscar a Vegeta.

Trunks y Goten la seguían de cerca.

Vegeta se encontraba en su lugar favorito de la casa: un rincón del patio donde solía sentarse a meditar, pensar o simplemente estar tranquilo.

Hacia allí se dirigió Bulma porque estaba segura que su marido se encontraba ahí. "¿Mi marido?" se rio Bulma. "Vegeta no es mi marido. Yo no quiero casarme pero, creo que si es mi marido" y sonrió porque vio al príncipe donde ella sabia que lo encontraría.

_Vegeta_ lo llamo _ Toma _ y le extendió el plato.

Vegeta alzo la vista y vio el plato lleno hasta el último rincón. _¿Y esto por qué? _ se extraño.

_Al menos di gracias_ le dijo Bulma _Trunks lo junto todo y me dijo que lo trajera_.

Vegeta tomo el plato y comenzó a comer. Bulma se sentó a su lado y se quedo en silencio.

_¿Seguro que funciona? _ pregunto Trunks.

_ Seguro, seguro no. Pero puede ser_ respondió Goten y siguieron observando. Pero nada pasaba solo Vegeta comía y Bulma estaba sentada.

Trunks comenzaba a ponerse nervioso algo como tener un hermano no debería ser complicado, después de todo, Goten iba a tener otro y eso que su padre no es precisamente el hombre más inteligente del planeta.

Luego de cinco minutos Trunks escucho a su padre decir : _Gracias_.

Y eso fue todo Bulma se levanto y se marcho. Trunks salió corriendo y en medio del patio le pregunto a los gritos : _¿Ya estas embarazada mamá? _ .

Bulma se dio vuelta con los ojos bien abiertos y la cara transformada por la sorpresa. En el patio se hizo un silencio absoluto. _¿Que preguntaste?_ dijo por lo bajo.

_Que si ya estas embarazada. Recién te vi con papa…_.

Todos miraban a Bulma extrañados. Ella se puso roja, muy roja, demasiado roja. _¿Que?_

_Que te vi con mi papa y quiero saber si ya voy a tener un hermano _ y Trunks miro a Goten _¿O no que los vimos?_.

_Si, si _ dijo su amigo _Los vimos bajo el árbol grande.

¡Pobre Bulma! Quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Miro a su alrededor. Krilin tenía levantadas las cejas, 18 la miraba con recelo a Chichi se le derramaba la bebida que se estaba sirviendo y Goku, bueno el seguía comiendo.

_¡No es lo que ustedes piensan!_ grito desesperada. _Solo le lleve un plato de comida_ agrego más tranquila y se volvió hacia su hijo. _Trunks, ¿Por qué pensaste que por dar un plato de comida voy a quedar embarazada?_.

_Porque no se como se hace y quiero un hermano_ respondió.

_Bueno hijo, mas tarde te lo explico. Pero por ahora no vas a tener ningún hermano_

A Trunks se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. _Trunks…_ dijo Goten bajito _ Yo te presto a Gohan_.

_Gracias_ dijo.

_Mamá…_ dijo Goten _¿Donde está Gohan?_.

_No tengo idea_ respondió su madre.

¿Dónde estará? Se pregunto Goten…

**Continuarà**

**Bueno perdon por haberlos hecho esperar taaanto tiempo ( de verdad es mucho) Miles de cosas como la facu, el trabajo, la falta de inspiracion se interpusieron pero voy a terminar esta historia! Solo tengan un poco mas de paciencia =D**

**GRACIAS**


End file.
